


Supposed to be getting better.

by ChaoticHeroine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, More angst, Punky Monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticHeroine/pseuds/ChaoticHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punky monkey ficlet, with cuddling on a couch, watching bad movies, and lots of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to be getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a spiritual successor to the first PunkyMonkey ficlet I wrote.

Sarah wasn't sure how they wound up in this position, her and Cosima watching some ridiculous SciFi B-movie on Felix's couch. Cosima had wrapped herself in at least three blankets. Sarah couldn't help but notice as the disease attacked Cosima, she got thinner, and more frail. She was always tired. Sarah sometimes wished she could take her place, but that thought was closely followed by the fact that she very well could be in Cosima's place at any time. Her and her sisters were a ticking time bomb. 

Sarah had been so lost in thought that she genuinely hadn't noticed that Cosima had dosed off, her head awkwardly resting on Sarah's shoulder. 

"Cos, you want me to get up so you can lay down?" Sarah whispered, imagining the neck ache Cosima would have to deal with later. 

Cosima didn't make a noise, only nuzzled closer against Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes, grinning, and let Cosima stretch out across the couch, her head resting in Sarah's lap. 

Sarah made sure that Cosima's nasal cannula was still letting her get the oxygen she needed and gently patted her shoulder. Sarah then found herself bored by the movie and without company to talk to, she'd began staring off into space.  However she was pulled from her daydreaming when Cosima began coughing in her sleep. Sarah rubbed her sister's back, comforting her, again checking Cosima's oxygen intake. Cosima began coughing, weak, labored coughs that sounded painful. 

"Shh, you're alright." She ran a calming finger down Cosima's nose bone and listened as Cosima caught her breath. She pulled Cosima's dreads to the sides and wiped a droplet of blood from Cosima's chin. 

"Dammit Cos, you are supposed to be getting better. We need you. I need you " Sarah sighed weakly, trying not to imagine life without her sister.


End file.
